scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Girl Scout Juniors
Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Awards Junior Leadership Journey Awards * Agent of Change ** Power of One Award ** Power of Team Award ** Power of Community Award * Get Moving ** Energize Award ** Investigate Award ** Innovate Award * Amuse ** Reach Out Award ** Speak Out Award ** Try Out Award * Junior Journey Summit Award National Proficiency Badges Legacy Badges * Drawing * Practice with Purpose * Inside Government * Simple Meals * Junior First Aid * Junior Girl Scout Way * Flowers Skill Building Badges It's Your World-Change It! * Digital Photographer * Staying Fit * Musician * Scribe * Entertainment Technology It's Your Planet-Love It! * Jeweler * Gardener * Detective * Camper * Independence It's Your Story-Tell It! * Geocacher * Animal Habitats * Playing the Past * Product Designer * Social Butterfly Cookie Business Badges * Cookie CEO * Customer Insights Financial Literacy Badges * Business Owner * Savvy Shopper Make Your Own Badge ]] Make Your Own Badge is a program for Girl Scouts to literally make their own badge once each year. There are five steps * Pick a topic ** What do you want to learn how to do? * Learn ** What do you need to know? ** How can you learn this? * Do ** How can you practice your new skill? * Share ** Talk to your adult helper about what yo unearned - or show what you can do now! * Make your own badge * http://www.gsmakeyourwon.com Junior Aide Award Main article: Junior Aide (Junior Award) You can earn your Junior Aide award by making and completing a plan to guide Girl Scout Daisies or Brownies on one of their Journeys. My Promise, My Faith Girls of all grade levels can now earn the My Promise, My Faith pin, which complements existing religious recognitions and allows girls to further strengthen the connection between their faith and Girl Scouts. Once each year, a girl can earn the My Promise, My Faith pin by carefully examining the Girl Scout Law and tying it directly to tenets of her faith. Requirements for this pin are included in The Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for all levels. Girl Scout Junior Safety Award Main article: Safety Award (Junior) Girl Scout Juniors must complete these five steps to earn the Safety Award: # Find out what the most common injuries are for kids your age. Make a list of how you can prevent them. Then do a home safety audit to check for dangers around the house. # Conduct an emergency evacuation drill of your home or the place your Girl Scout group meets. In case of a fire, know where your main exit is located, and plan an alternate way to get out if the first exit is blocked. # Find out how to read weather signs so you know when to head indoors and get to safety. # Learn about bicycle safety. Research why bike helmets are important and how to check if a helmet fits you properly. # Go on a hazard-identification walk along a local hiking trail, bike trail, or horse trail. The Girl Scout Bronze Award Main article: Bronze Award The Bronze Award is the third highest award in Girl Scouts of the USA. It was introduced by GSUSA in 2001, and can only be earned by Girl Scout Juniors, those Girl Scouts in the 4th or 5th grade. Girls typically spend a minimum 20 hours working on their projects, after the completion of a Girl Scout Journey and project approval. Prerequisites Girls must be in 4th or 5th grade (or equivalent) and be a registered Girl Scout Junior and complete a Junior Journey. Bronze Award Steps # Build your Girl Scout Junior team. # Explore your community. # Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. # Make a plan. # Put your plan in motion. # Spread the word. Bridge to Girl Scout Cadettes Award Awarded to fifth grade Girl Scout Juniors who have completed the bridging steps list Girl Scouting. Uniform Guide Place your first Journey awards at the bottom of your vest. As you earn additional Journey awards, work your way up. If your Journey awards and badges don't fit on the front of your vest or sash, you can wear them on the back. Place your Journey awards above your badges. # American Flag Patch # Girl Scout Council ID Set # Troop Crest # Troop Numerals # Membership Stars and Discs # Bridge to Girl Scout Junior Award # Brownie Wings # Junior Aide Award Patch # My Promise, My Faith Pins # Cookie Sale Activity Pin # Safety Award Pin # Girl Scout Junior Badges # 100th Anniversary Pin # Junior Insignia Tab # Word Trefoil Pin # Girl Scout Bronze Award Pin # Girl Scout Membership Pin # Membership Numeral Guard # Journey Summit Award Pins # Journey Award Badges Category:Juniors Category:Levels Category:Girl Scouts of the USA